Daichi Ozora (Ultraman X)
Daichi Ozora (大空 大地 Ōzora Daichi) Is A Character From Ultraman X. He is the human host of Ultraman Xand a member of Xio. Despite the fact that Xio's main priority and mission is to destroy monster threats, Daichi wants to have peace with monsters, preferring to co-exist with them rather destroying them. In GoAnimate * Voice: Steven * Seiyu: Kensuke Takahashi * Allies: Ike, Azura, Lunick, Shigure, Female Kana, AnimeGamer1, Giffany, Geon, Lucina, Inigo, Olivia, Lyndis, Marth and etc. * Enemies: Rottweiler, Moe And Joe, Ratso Catso, Favian Mendoza, The Save Ums, Minami Luna, COC* A EGG U R, Princess Davidddizor, Davidddizor and Etc. * Likes: His Family, KaBlam, Fire Emblem, His Series, Non-Pornographic Stuff, Pucca and Etc. * Dislikes: Pornographic Stuff, 1930s-1940s Stuff, Heights, His Family In Danger, Troublemakers Ranting His Show and Etc. * Occupation: Scientist * Host: Ultraman X * First Show Appearance: Ultraman X * First GoAnimate Show Appearance: DW Release The Noobs From Prison/Clobbered By AnimeGamer1 And Her Friends * Monster Form: Etymology * Ozora (大空): Means "great sky" * Daichi (大地): Means "earth" or "great ground" By combining these, it means that Daichi's full name represented him as the Planet Earth. History Ultraman X As a child, Daichi's father and mother were lost in a mysterious event connected to the Ultra Flare. His father had ran into a building to find his mother, but the building and everything in it disappeared. Daichi was left with the Gomora Doll his father was studying and had a vision of a battle near the sun, between two spheres. He saw the defeated sphere thrown into the sun and the victorious opened by the solar flare, revealing a giant of light. Fifteen years later, Daichi became a scientist to find his missing parents and was then recruited into Xio and placed into the lab team, researching in the creation Cyber Kaiju. He contributed his Gomora Spark Doll to the creation of Cyber Gomora but during a test run to materialize it, the process failed after the electro particles used to create it only reached 67%. When Demaaga attacked and Daichi and Asuna had finished evacuated the citizens, Daichi tried to retrieve his fallen Gomora doll, becoming an open target to Demaaga but was saved by Ultraman X, as he combined with Daichi and he became the host of Ultraman X. After defeating Demaaga, Daichi and Ultraman X joined forces with each other in order to fight against more monster and alien threats. A Voice from the Starry Sky Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! TBA Transformation X Devizer: To transform, Daichi firstly places his hand on top of the X Devizer converting it into it's X mode, manifesting Ultraman X's Spark Doll and he scans it after scanning it, an "X" symbol appears. The Devizer then declares that the user (Daichi) is going to unite with Ultraman X. Daichi than raises the item in the air and shouts "X! ". When the transformation into X is complete, the Devizer says "X, United!" Powers And Weapons * X Deviser: A transformation device that allows Daichi to transform into Ultraman X. * Space Communicator: '''A keepsake from his mother, Daichi used it to hear the voices from the stars. He used it once, hearing the battle between Ultraman X and an unknown enemy fifteen years prior. * '''Xlugger: When assuming Exceed X as Ultraman X, Daichi is equipped with the Xlugger. * Beta Spark: Daichi wields the Beta Spark when X assumes his Beta Spark Armor. Trivia Category:Good Users Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:Rottweiler's enemies Category:Favian Mendoza's enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Davidddizor's enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Nick and Perry's enemies Category:Ratso Catso's enemies Category:Luna Minami's enemies Category:Kablam fans Category:Fire Emblem fans Category:Porn haters Category:King of the Hill fans Category:Adults Category:Adult Swim Fans Category:Naruto fans Category:Dragon Ball Z fans Category:Guardians of the Galaxy fans Category:The Lion King fans Category:Super Smash Bros fans Category:Meet the Robinsons Fans Category:South Park fans Category:Sausage Party haters Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Power Rangers fans Category:Fanboy and Chum-Chum's enemies Category:Good Characters Category:Winx Club haters Category:Transformers fans Category:Superman fans Category:Fortnite fans Category:Mane 6's enemies Category:My Little Pony haters Category:Gfourtx's allies Category:Skunk's enemies Category:Elephant012's allies